


Start of Something New PT 4

by Lieserulerofall



Series: Start of Something New [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall





	Start of Something New PT 4

You were awoken by the feeling of someone moving on the bed. For a moment you think it is your cat so you reach a handout and start to run your hand through his fur. In your sleepy state, you barely register the laugh that follows. As you continue you realize that the fur is longer than it should be and slightly softer. Also, cats don’t tend to have a deep chuckle.

Shooting up in bed you fling yourself back in the process sending you toppling off the side, a mass of arms and legs, landing with quite a hefty thump. You elicit a yelp before you sit up to find three faces peeking over the edge of the bed. They each have smirks on their faces and the girls are giggling behind their hands.

“Forget we were in the room (Y/N)?” Bucky asks offering his hand. You ignore it, heavens know you don’t need him struggling to lift you from the floor. Red in the face, you seat yourself on the edge of the bed to embarrassed to bother to look at them.

“Well, excuse me, I’m used to only having the cats in my space. I’m reminded why now they don’t laugh at you, only silently judge you.” This signaled a cat to climb next to you stretching next to you. You rub a hand down his back. “See perfect example, love me even with all my clumsiness. Besides, there was never much reason for people to come over; let alone having some person gracing my bed. Not many lining up. Except for my cats which I appreciate.” You make a retreat into the restroom before you stuck your foot in your mouth again and revealed more insecurities about yourself, trying to compose and wake yourself up. You were too open in that moment; you really hadn’t meant to spill that last little bit.

Once composed you emerge, pulling a sweater from the closet and turn. “Now my intruders, if you are finished laughing at my sleepy antics what time does movie night start?”

Sharing a look they all chose for the moment to ignore the comments and actions from earlier. Bucky decides to lighten the mood by rolling over onto his back, acting as one of the cats on the bed. “Well now, I don’t want to move. Why don’t you come back over here and continue what you so rudely ended.” He stretches and attempts, and really pulls off, a purr.

Strolling back over, “Oh are you not the cutest thing I have ever seen. Such a handsome fellow.” Bucky looks startled by your boldness before you run a hand down the back of your cat. “Such a pretty kitty. This is why we don’t talk to men. Can’t cuddle quite as a cat does and when they do they end up like the weirdo next to you.” Reaching over you flick Bucky’s nose before standing up straight laughing.

The girls head out and you follow out them out throwing your head back in a laugh. Bucky quickly rolls over and rushes after them, he yanks your arm as he catches up to you. Tucking your head into the crook of his arm. Cackling he starts to drag you along, your feeble attempts to break free only making him laugh harder and give your head a noogie. You swat his arms, trying to get him to loosen his grip. When he suddenly let’s go, you’re flung back onto the couch and then a heavyweight is planted on top. You grunt trying to lift him to no avail.

“Bucky gets off you weigh like a ton and a half. Just how many donuts you been sneaking behind Steve’s back?”

He shifts, another grunt escapes you. “I will have you know, Doll, that this is nothing but pure solid muscle.”

“Yeah, that’s not hard to believe, not an ounce of the brain with all that muscle going on.” You shove once more to no avail. “Definitely too many Twinkies. Steve, save me from this giant popsicle.” You reach a hand out pleading. “Please, I’m going I can feel the light fading, my world’s going fast. Save me, Captain! Save me!”

You let your hand fall limp and stick your tongue out making an exaggerated gasp, playing dead. Bucky shifts to look at you, wanting to see why the rest were laughing at you. He gets off and covers you completely with a blanket. “Captain, I would say you were too late to save this one. Tony find a good burial spot. Maybe make her tombstone a cat shape or something.”

You shoot both hands up playing your best mummy. “I live. Sitting up you begin to walk towards Steve. “Why Steve why? Why didn’t you save me?” You drape yourself over him. Wrapping your hands around his shoulders, you shake him. “You must avenge me, go forth, Sir. Get the man who did this to me!” You once more collapse against a nearby wall playing dead once more.

“Well Bucky, you heard the girl. I must avenge her. Prepare yourself.” You peak an eye open and stick your tongue out at Bucky knowing you had won this round. Steve picks up a pillow and chucks it at Barnes.

They continue to throw harmless items at each other. As they wind down you pick yourself up, grabbing another pillow you sneak around behind him. With a final swing, you pull the cushion around and plant it firmly in his face. Cheers go up, as you raise a fist in victory having defeated the great so-called Winter Soldier, finally, everyone begins to get comfy. It wasn’t until Steve got up and left the room that you yourself took a seat, making yourself comfy in the corner of one of the couches. Bucky slides onto the other side.

Steve re-enters carrying a few sweaters. He hands a couple over to the girls, who immediately put them on. He passes one to Bucky before stopping in front of you. He holds it out, but you merely give him a questioning look.

“It’s one of my sweaters the girls love to be warm.” He continues to hold it out. You reach out almost out of the instinct of not wanting to be rude.

“Yup, girls like to be warm and apparently Steve and Bucky’s sweaters are the best. Of course, I will say that I do appreciate a woman in man’s clothing something so sexy about it. They pull it off better than most men.” Tony leans over patting Nat’s thigh.

You hold up the sweater looking quickly at the tag before deciding there was no way you were fitting in it. You place it on your lap hoping that no one saw you reject it. Even if it was one of the men’s favorite things the problem was you were bigger than most men, none of the clothes fit you. There is nothing really sexy about splitting a man’s clothes when you were attempting to wearing them. It was just another mark against you. Another reason you really didn’t belong in this group of overly attractive people. You smooth the sweater down once more only to catch Bucky’s eye. You send a small smile his way.

“So what are we watching?” You inquire.

“Well since it is your first movie night I think, you should pick the poison,” Sam says grabbing a bowl of popcorn. “We do tend to go off Bucky and Steve’s need to watch list.”

“Well in that case..” You quickly make your way through the movie selection. You go for one of your favorites; Beauty and the Beast.

“Really?” Tony raises an eyebrow. “You are going to go for a kids movie?”

“Yup,” You nod your head firmly. “If there is one thing you have to know about me is that I love my Disney and other animated movies. So don’t you dare start trash talking my choices.”

You sit back down as the beginning credits played. You felt a rush of excitement as you settle down. You look at the sweater, a twinge of pain spark through you, before placing it behind you on the sofa, hoping that no one noticed the movement.

The lights dimmed and the movie sends lights flickering through the room. Taking a moment you study each of your new roommate’s faces, trying to get a little read off them. Some, like Steve, Clint, and Thor was drawn in taking in the plot and design. Others, noticeably Tony and Bruce, started to dissect and tried to improve Maurice’s inventions taking on the challenge of using only what they would have been able to find back then. Nat was dozing against Clint, not really taking the moment to finally relax. You shift once more to take in Bucky’s reaction, he seems to be enjoying the movie and you feed off of the energy coming from him.

You sing every song and silent quote the lines as they come up. Bucky can’t help but be drawn into watching you, the way your face lights up at certain scenes and marvel at the events unfolding as if it’s the first time you were seeing it.

The dinner and dancing began and you leaned over toward Bucky. “My brother and I, when we were younger, used to dance to this song. Apparently, every time we watched we would drag the other up and begin dancing. There is a rumored video of it as well.”

You looked at him only to find him already staring at you, a curious look on his face. A blush quickly covers your face and you jerk back to your side of the couch. Too close! Much too close. What were you thinking? Locking your eyes on the screen, willing the darkness to cover the redness and ease the awkwardness that is your bumbling self.

A faint chuckling reaches your ears, curiosity getting the best of you, you look over at the group of people hunched together watching something on Tony’s phone.

“What are you giggling about over there?” You kinda want to know, but at the same time, you really don’t want to.

“I just found something extremely interesting.” The movie pauses before another video takes its place.

There on the screen is the small version of your brother and yourself. Spinning around clumsily, each of you fighting to take the lead, while also trying to watch the movie.

“How did you even find this? I’m almost positive it was on VHS. There is no way you found this online!” Jaw scraping the floor and your eyes bugging out you try to understand how he found this.

“Nice dance moves you got there,” Sam smirks and you can tell this isn’t going to go away anytime soon.

“Oh my goodness, you are too cute in this video. How old are you?” Wanda has scoot forward in her seat trying to take in the whole video.

“I think I was like 2 or 3. Seriously Tony, how did you find this?” It had been forever since you saw this last.

“I have my ways, and apparently you have some ways too.” He saves the video and you hope he hasn’t also sent it to the team group chat.

“Psh, you are just jealous that I’m so cute. Money can’t buy that kind of cute.” You’re trying to play off your embarrassment and you refuse to even glance at Bucky, quite sure your face will set on fire if you do. “Enough about me, back to the movie before I start taking away food from you people.”

Hands went up and they shook their head but mostly they were still laughing, you had a feeling Tony really did send it to the group chat. The movie flipped and people settled. When it came to an end another movie started, with no real interest your eyes grow heavy and you settle back into the couch letting it envelop you and send you drifting once more.

It was the shaking that woke you, couches shouldn’t shake, you pry your eyes open. You’re met with Bucky’s face stupidly close, not that you really minded in your fantasy, but still.

“Hey, Doll. Movies over, time for bed.” He shakes you once more as you close your eyes “Hey, don’t make me splash water on you.”

Cracking your eyes open you glare, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t? Well, maybe I’ll just have to pick you up. Carry you away.” He goes to slide his arms under you.

Scooting back, you wack his hands. “Ha! Going to have to spend a few more a few more hours a week at the gym to lift my gorgeous self up, Sugar Plum.” A small, bitter chuckle escapes you as you rise from your seat. Stretching your hand back to grab the sweater off the back of the couch. Seeing Steve you return it, thanking him.

“Oh, you didn’t need to give it back tonight. I would hate for you to be cold.” Steve takes it anyway.

“I didn’t wear it, so we all good. I would hate to ruin a perfectly good sweatshirt.” Walking toward the hall. Lifting a hand you wave, “Thanks for a great night, fellas, goodnight.”

They share a look, all trying to figure out just how you ticked, but of course, you don’t see it. Getting ready for bed you go over your plan for tomorrow and what you would need. Who knows this may not be all bad, your big cat curls up next to you and you drift off to his purrs.


End file.
